Descubriendo
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: El sabia que le faltaba algo y ella lo sabia perfectamente...solo es cuestion de tiempo. Espero que les guste.


_**One shot.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece._

* * *

**Descubriendo.**

Durante todo el invierno, él permaneció dentro de la seguridad que le brindaba su enorme residencia. Las actividades no eran muchas como para que le interesaran.

Mientras que a algunos gustaban de salir fuera por las vacaciones, él prefería quedarse y disfrutar del la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el lugar. Al llegar la primavera sus labores fueron aumentando, la entrada a clases fue una de las razones para que disminuyera el poco tiempo libre que tenia.

Al acabar la semana sus planes se basaban en un fin de semana tranquilo, descansar de las exigencias escolares y disfrutar de la agradable compañía que le ofrecían sus propios huéspedes.

En este tiempo no había gente a su servicio como cuando lo eran en ocasiones especiales donde se contrataban algunas personas para ayudar en labores domesticas.

El día estaba algo tranquilo, fresco por la mañana y caluroso al atardecer. Se encontraba solo por propia petición, a lo que se dispuso a salir un poco al jardín. Ya ahí, observo como algo andaba mal. Todo estaba en su sitio pero ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le parecía todo distinto?

Se dispuso a descansar en una pequeña banca cerca de donde estaba. Observó a su alrededor con el mismo presentimiento. Era cierto… algo faltaba, pero no podía adivinarlo con facilidad, tenia sospechas, pero no estaba seguro.

Le tomo un tiempo relajarse con el ambiente proporcionado y el arrullador canto de las aves.

-No debe ser nada…-después de esto suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Con seguridad volvió adentro, donde lo esperaban recuerdos que solo en la completa soledad lo acompañaban.

**-Flash back-**

-No se si debo comentarte…-le habló Mitsuki frente a frente.

Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de Eriol, este le sonrió y ella prosiguió.

-Hay alguien…-hiso una pausa antes de continuar-no quiero ser cursi, pero…-

-Continua-dijo haciendo una mueca y tratando de imaginar lo siguiente.

-Amo a alguien, y no quisiera estar con él-

-¿porqué no?-preguntó cortante.

-Porque puedo jurar que él no me corresponde-

En los siguientes minutos reinó el silencio, ella cerró los ojos ocultando su triste mirada.

**-Fin del flash back- **

La mueca de su rostro se asemejó por un rato a una sutil sonrisa, se relajó por un momento y volvió a recordar en la oscuridad, brindada por la unión de sus parpados.

Durante aquel momento, tuvo la sensación de desaliento aunado con una infinita melancolía.

Caminó hacia un gran ventanal y observó como algunos brotes en los arboles empezaban a crecer. Aquello era algo raro en él, ya que no solía contemplar la naturaleza sin alguna razón.

-¿Quién es él?-se preguntó a si mismo, tratando de descifrar la incógnita que había dejado aquel desagradable recuerdo-¿Quien?-

-Tú…-habló Mitsuki del otro lado de la habitación, el tono afligido de sus palabras confundió a Eriol -Eres tú-

Estaba confundido, realmente confundido. ¿Por qué él? durante demasiado tiempo la había estado esperando pero, con el paso de los años se fue haciendo a la idea de ser solo un par de conocidos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó impaciente al verlo algo angustiado.

-…-el no dijo nada, solo suspiró.

El silencio era para él era un espacio en donde poder pensar, razonar y hasta soñar, pero en ese momento su confundida mente estaba en blanco.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella, su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo, tal como si estuviera corriendo un maratón.

De un momento a otro las palabras que tenia él se volvieron a esfumar. Ella no esperaba nada, lo conocía a la perfección, después de que un único suspiro saliera, ella comenzó con resignación a cerrar los ojos visualizando lo que seria la respuesta apropiada de parte de Eriol, para luego agregar algo…

-Se que no…-Mitsuki no pudo seguir ya que en ese momento sus parpados se abrieron para que ella pudiera observar que él ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Y ahí estaba ella…parada frente a una elegante ventana y un cálido atardecer que se volvía noche con el pasar de las horas, tanto anhelaba disfrutar junto a él aquella escena que decidió callarse por un largo tiempo sus sentimientos y deleitarse la vista siendo solo una compañía para él.

Sabía que no se debía quedar así, era tan capaz de salir del lugar para no volver como para ir a buscarlo y hablar hasta dar solución al asunto, y eso hiso, tan pronto su pena se alejó un momento… ella cogió fuerzas para caminar e ir a buscarlo.

Cada paso era para ella un sacrificio, ya que era buscarlo para recibir una respuesta que ella sabia casi de memoria.

"-No sientes nada por mi-"pensó deteniéndose sobre el tercer peldaño de la vieja escalera, su tono era algo triste y tal vez asertivo.

A ella le agradaba estar con él, le agradaba disfrutar de la gran mansión, su historia, sus atardeceres…y lo mas importante: "sus habitantes"

Recorrió lentamente el desgastado pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación del chico, esperando a que se encontrara ahí…

………………………………………

La recién obscuridad era totalmente pacifica, dentro de la habitación una suave luz virginal se difuminaba en el paisaje que ofrecía el gran ventanal de aquella alcoba. Se podían percibir los perfiles de los cerros y los grandes pinos que a su vez no solo brindaban una linda vista, si no que también el aire era empapado con un suave aroma.

Este se acomodó en un rincón mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado en cuya oscuridad brillaba la luna encargada de darle tranquilidad al final del día. Por un lapso se fundió en sus pensamientos rememorando antiguos recuerdos… al despertar, frente a él se encontraba Mitsuki con una pose de resignación.

Se acercó pausadamente bajando la mirada con cada segundo. Al quedar frente a frente, su silencio era tal que decidió acomodarse junto a él y dejar que el tiempo respondiera por ellos.

Colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Eriol y lloró toda su pena, tal como si fuera compañero o confidente de toda la vida. El la rodeó con un brazo y así estuvieron durante varias horas, buscando en el silencio el alivio y fuerzas para descifrar sus propios sentimientos.

Descansaron juntos escuchando el leve sonido de las hojas movidas por una suave brisa. De un momento a otro su inestabilidad emocional comenzó a desaparecer. Mitsuki al verse cómoda ante él, bajó un poco hasta topar su cabeza contra le pecho de su acompañante, percibió el olor intenso de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, mientras que él disfrutaba roce contra su cuerpo.

Al tenerla tan cerca pudo adivinar sus contornos, la curva de su cadera contra la suya y la delicadeza de su fina blusa de seda. Fue ahí cuando recordó el día en que la conoció, cuando su sonrisa lo deslumbró. Si, él se había enamorado de ella y desde entonces la amaba.

Sintió como el aire se atascó en su pecho, olvidó todo lo que era, tenia, su incierto destino y todos los obstáculos entre los dos. ¡Ella sería suya porque así estaba escrito!

Mitsuki notó el cambio en su respiración, levantó la cara y lo observó por un instante. Cada uno adivinó el amor en los ojos de su compañero. No necesitaban palabras.

Cerró los párpados y buscó sus labios haciendo una síntesis con todas las esperanzas… largo, húmedo…. Recorrió su boca, bebió de ella, aspiró su aliento dispuesto a prolongar aquel momento hasta el fin de sus días.

Temía que esa noche fuera muy corta como también la vida, con lentitud y torpeza abrió uno por uno los botones de su blusa descubriendo sus senos y con ello sus pequeños pezones, poco después la estrechó en sus brazos uniendo sus labios en un beso memorable, la levantó por la cintura poco después quedando los dos arrodillado, buscando el calor entre sus pechos, su fragancia.

Bajó lentamente su falda y siguió el camino de su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos cubiertos aun con la ropa interior. Cuando él se quitó el atuendo no había espacio para otros ni siquiera en el pensamiento, solo era ella, nadie mas.

Con los labios trazó caminos descubriendo mas allá de la aparente inocencia de Mitsuki, en ella trazo planos como buscando en su delicado cuerpo un notable tesoro. Cerca de ellos se encontraba la deformidad de un mundo temible que carga consigo enormes tabúes y que desde ese momento…para ellos no existían.

La vio desnuda, cavó sus propios caminos, subió colinas, marcó su territorio. Ninguno de los dos sabían quien era mas experto que el otro, solo sabían que no habían amado así y que junto con su acompañante descubrían emociones que tal vez eran nuevas.

Él sonrió en completo placer, no había encontrado a una mujer así a lo largo de mucho tiempo: la amiga, confidente, la compañera y ahora: "amante"

Sin preocupación alguna, en la paz de la noche entró en ella deteniéndose en el comienzo de cada sensación, tomando posesión de ella y el tiempo.

Tiempo después, sintió vibrar el cuerpo de su compañera, de ella salió un profundo suspiro alimentando cada vez mas su imaginación. De un momento a otro de él salió una inmensa represa que estalló en el vientre de esta, inundándola de su esencia y a la vez dictaminándola suya.

Permanecieron unidos, descubriendo, respirando y palpitando. Ella buscó sus labios y se unieron nuevamente en un suave e interminable beso.

La mañana siguiente despertaron con las primeras luces del amanecer, asombrados por aquel encuentro, recuperaron poco a poco el sentido de la realidad, volviendo así sus miedos y temores por el descubrimiento de sus actos.

Aún temblorosos y sorprendidos, se vistieron y recorrieron todo a su alrededor esperando a tener un día sin complicaciones.

-No pensé que…-habló Eriol sin término, ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos por los delicados dedos femeninos.

-No importa…-dijo ella caminando hacia el marco de la puerta.

-Creí que tu y Touya…-

-¿Teníamos algo que ver?-preguntó confiada observando el asombro de su compañero.

El silenció, asintió un poco con la cabeza y ella se digno a proseguir.

-Yo también aseguraba que tenías algo que ver con aquella jovencita-

El calló nuevamente, ya que sus palabras se habían esfumado, Tomoyo fue en su tiempo para él la persona mas importante ¿desde cuando no? Desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Esto fue mas lime que lemon, estuvo muy corto pero no tengo tanta experiencia. Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
